


Glory

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Holes, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Sex Work, amiright, background garashir because its me and there's always background garashir, look you and i and Julian all know who's behind the chief's wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Glory holes and guys night out





	Glory

“C’mon Miles, it’ll be fun. You know Keiko won’t mind a little play while shes away. Garak doesn’t care if I go!” Julian wheedled. He and Miles were deep in their cups, sprawled on the floor of the O’Briens quarters. They’d just finished another long Irish drinking ballad, and Julian was horny and trying to talk Miles into going cruising with him. 

“I don’t see what the appeal is mate. You just stick yer cock through a hole in the wall and some stranger sucks ye off? Where’s the fun in that. No romance. No idea who it is…”

“Exactly!! It's a mystery. No idea who it is. No strings. Just a couple of strips of latinum and you get an excellent blow job.” Julian rubbed his hands together gleefully. 

“Ugh, if it will get you to drop the subject for good, I guess I’ll try it with you once. But we’re not holding hands or standing next to each other or anything!”

“It's back to back Miles, don't worry.” Julian grinned, and stood drunkenly, helping the Chief up as well. “Let's go on an adventure!”

\---  
How Miles had never known this was a place that existed on the station? A small posh looking boutique let them in, and they were ushered back to a small room with two half stalls, holes low in the wall. Outside each was a slot to drop your latinum. 

Miles had wavered, trying to decide where to go but Julian was an old pro, and had already gone to the right booth, dropped his latinum and pants, and began moaning quietly at the ministrations of whomever was behind the wall. 

Miles took longer to gather his courage, and to take a few more nips from the flask he had with him, before slipping his latinum into the slot and walking into his booth. It was rather nicer than he would have anticipated; the hole in the wall was padded with fabric, and it was rather cozy looking. He must have hesitated longer than usual, because a gloved hand reached through and beccons him closer, and he follows, allowing the hands to undo his trousers and reach for his cock. While the Chief may have had some misgivings about the whole process, the ‘Little Chief’ had no such issues, and was rapidly coming to attention under the strange hands and lips.

The mouth on him was cool, much cooler than he would have expected, but seemed humanoid, which he found a relief. Unlike Julian, O’Brien was not much of a xenophile and prefered human or very humanoid partners.

It was strange, not seeing his partner, not knowing who they were, what race, what gender, but it was also oddly freeing. When you can’t see the person attached to the mouth on your cock, you don’t necessarily think of them as a person so much as fuckhole. O’Brien may be a romantic, but there was something freeing about the anonymity, the lack of reciprocity. Once Miles was done, he would tuck himself away and not have to think about the other person at all. 

On the other hand, Miles also found he couldn't stop thinking about who it could be. This was all so cloak and dagger, so anonymous. It could be Leeta, or any of the Dabo girls. It could be Morn, or Jadzia, or anyone. The only two people he knew it WASN’T were Keiko, and Julian. How would he manage to look EVERYONE in the face knowing one of them sucked his cock through a hole in the wall?

He’d stopped fucking the face behind the hole, and they seemed annoyed, reaching out to pull him closer and redoubling their efforts, and Miles decided to follow Julian’S rather loud and enthusiastic example, and just enjoy himself. He grunted, thrusting sharply and increasing his pace, and the mouth on his cock hummed in answer, seemingly pleased as the gloved hands reached up to stroke his balls.

Miles leaned forward, resting his head on his arm up against the wall, groaning as he came in the cool, hidden mouth with a shudder as it swallowed around him. One of the gloved hands reached out to stroke his softening cock, and tuck it back in his pants. 

“Um. Thanks?” the Chief mumbled to the wall, as he finished making himself decent and stepped out. It had gotten blessedly quiet after Julian finished, and the Chief met him back in the posh store front. Julian slung an arm around his shoulder, grinning at his friend’s flushed face. 

“See? That was fun! Lets go to Quark’s now, and play some darts. I think I’m feeling lucky!” Julian stumbled a little, and the Chief propped him back up. 

“I don’t rightly know I would call this lucky, but sure, why not mate.”  
\---  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Garak. it was Garak behind O'Brien's wall. Garak sucked his cock and Julian set it up. Garak's a whore and likes sucking cock, and Julian likes to make him earn a bit of extra latinum here and there. 
> 
> This is a thing dudes do right? Go to glory holes together? It's not gay if your back to back...
> 
> By the way, there are a handful of requests I'm working on from comments as well. I'm generally open to requests, particularly polite ones (please and thank you go a long way), with the caveat that I'm generally only going to write what I feel comfortable writing, that I don't fill every request, and that right now, I'm pretty much solely writing DS9


End file.
